Subaru-san, Onegaishimasu!
by dconanfamily
Summary: Hantu dan zombie. Yukiko tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia dan Subaru harus menyelesaikan kasus di dunia aneh seperti ini. Tetapi mereka berdua harus berhasil atau mereka tak akan bisa kembali ke dunia mereka lagi. [untuk Lomba Fanfic DCF 2015]


**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Corpse Party © Team GrisGris

Corpse Party © Kenix Soft

* * *

 **Subaru-san, Onegaishimasu!**

a crossover fanfiction

by Shoko Amemiya (Natasha) & Koizumi Akako (Waldina)

* * *

"Subaru-kun, sibuk tidak? Bantu aku yuk!" Yukiko menyerbu masuk ke ruang kerja Subaru Okiya. Subaru tidak berespons—pura-pura tidak mendengar seruan Yukiko.

"Subaru-kun ayolah... Shin-chan tidak bisa diandalkan karena Ia sedang pergi dengan Profesor Agasa dan teman-temannnya."

"Hm." Hanya itulah respons Subaru.

"Kasus ini harus diselesaikan sesegera mungkin dan aku tidak mau, juga tidak bisa pergi sendirian." Yukiko terus mengoceh.

"Kau juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan kan? Kau baru saja menyelesaikan kasus terakhirmu. Pekerjaan baru tidak akan muncul secepat itu."

"Ya, ya baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Jadi, tentang apa kali ini?"

"Teman SMP-ku memintaku menyelidiki kasus orang yang hilang secara misterius. Dia tinggal di kota Iwakuni. Banyak hal yang membingungkan. Karena itu, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Hal-hal membingungkan, seperti apa Yukiko-san?"

"Seperti fakta bahwa kasus ini dapat diselesaikan di sini, tidak perlu ke kota Iwakuni,"

Yukiko merogoh tasnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, satu-satunya clue yang kudapat hanyalah ini." Yukiko mengeluarkan kertas berbentuk manusia dari tasnya. "Sebuah jimat yang katanya membawa ratusan, bahkan ribuan orang ke dimensi lain." Subaru menatap Yukiko bingung.

"Langkah pertama untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, Subaru-kun. Kita harus memakai jimat ini."

"Kita sebaiknya melakukan persiapan terlebih dahulu, dan juga... tidak ada jaminan kita akan kembali ke dunia ini lagi kan?" Yukiko merinding mendengar ucapan Subaru.

"Kau membuatku takut Subaru-kun," Yukiko tertawa jenaka.

"Karena menyeramkan, aku mengajakmu. Kalau kau juga ikut takut, lebih baik tidak kita lakukan." Walaupun dia berkata seperti itu, mata Yukiko berkilat-kilat.

"Ah, tapi Yukiko-san. Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya bukan? Aku akan membawa dua botol air dan dua senter, juga peralatan biasa untuk survival, sekadar persiapan saja." Subaru mengepak barang-barangnya.

"Kau siap?" Pertanyaan Subaru dijawab oleh anggukan Yukiko yang sedikit terlalu bersemangat.

"Sachiko, kami mohon padamu," kalimat itu diucapkan batin mereka sebanyak dua kali, dan dimulailah mimpi buruk mereka...

.

.

di Heaven Host Elementary School.

"Heaven Host Elementary School. Yukiko-san pernah dengar nama sekolah ini?" tanya Subaru. Berada di sebuah kelas kecil yang usang dengan hawa horor membuat Yukiko merinding sedikit. Kelas 1-A, begitu papan kelas itu terpasang di atas pintu masuk. Subaru menyalakan senternya lalu mengobservasi sekeliling. Kelas itu tampak sudah tua dan reyot, lantainya tak utuh, bahkan susunan meja dan kursinya sangat berantakan. Lemari kaca bernoda darah di dalamnya, terdapat di pojok kelas itu. Papan kapur dengan gambar anak kecil yang ditulis dengan kapur merah (atau bahkan darah, Subaru belum menyadari ini, dan Yukiko terlalu takut untuk maju selangkah pun kesana) dan podium guru masih berada di tempatnya. Ia juga dapat melihat sarang laba-laba dan debu menumpuk dimana-mana. Sebuah tempat kejadian peristiwa yang berantakkan.

"Oke, aku merasakan suasana _creepy_ ini. Sangat tidak menyenangkan, bukan? Kita harus secepat mungkin menyelesaikan semuanya, Subaru-kun," Yukiko bergidik ngeri.

"Kupikir ide bagus untuk mengikuti petunjuk ini," Subaru mengambil robekan koran yang sudah lapuk, tertutupi tetesan darah di beberapa tempat, dan tergeletak di dekat podium guru, di samping sebuah buku diari. Subaru merasa ia harus membaca apa yang tertulis pada koran dan diari tersebut sambil jalan. Pertama-tama, koran terlebih dahulu.

"Kau memangnya tidak bisa membaca tulisan kecil di pojoknya, Subaru-kun? Kita tidak boleh membaca koran ini. Seharusnya kita tidak bermain-main dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu dan hal _creepy_ lainnya, termasuk yang seperti ini! Lihat, di kelas ini saja noda darah sudah banyak ditemukan," Yukiko berusaha mencegah perbuatan Subaru.

"Kalau tidak begitu kita tidak akan menyelesaikan kasus ini, Yukiko-san," Subaru berusaha membacanya.

-PEMBUNUHAN DI HEAVENLY HOST!-

3 anak kecil tewas, 1 terluka.

Berikut adalah nama korban :

-Yoshizawa Ryo (2-1)

-Tokiko Tsuji (1-6)

-Yuki Kanno (5-2)

-Sachiko Shinozaki (selamat)

Anak-anak yang tewas ini kehilangan lid- mereka.

\- : tertutup tetesan darah.

"Nah, kau sudah membacanya kan Yukiko-san? Sayangnya clue terpenting malah tertutup tetesan darah," Subaru membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Lid itu, mungkin maksudnya, lidah?" Yukiko berkata tidak yakin.

"Itu bisa saja Yukiko-san. Hm... Mungkin kita harus mencari lidah mereka? Rasanya sedikit aneh..."

"Memang kasus ini sudah aneh dari awal. Bukankah begitu Subaru-kun?"

Subaru dan Yukiko berjalan menyusuri lorong. Setelah berkeliling berapa lama dan mencari ruangan yang dapat di observasi, mereka akhirnya menemukannya.

Ruang UKS.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara yang sedikit berisik. Subaru dengan hati-hati mengarahkan senter mereka ke segala arah sedangkan Yukiko menunggu di luar pintu. Dua tempat tidur, satu lemari obat, satu wastafel, satu poster organ tubuh yang sudah dinodai darah, dan satu water heater, juga meja dan beberapa alat tulis serta buku.

 _Buku diari milik siapa ini?_ Subaru melihat lebih dekat. Dia membacanya dalam hati. Berharap supaya tidak akan ada arwah yang muncul kali ini.

.

 _1953/07/19_

 _Aku berbicara panjang lebar dengan anak-anak lagi hari ini. Mereka hidup dengan penuh semangat, dan tumbuh begitu cepat ... Para siswa yang lebih muda cenderung lebih tenang dan hormat padaku. Sudah jelas orang tua mereka mencintai dan merawat mereka dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan telah mengajar mereka sangat baik. Tapi aku tidak akan tertinggal! Aku berniat untuk merawat Sachiko dengan banyak cinta dan pengabdian sebagai salah satu dari mereka. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Kami bertemu setelah sekolah selesai dan pergi keluar untuk makan malam. Saya harap dia menyukai boneka kucing yang kuhadiahi untuknya. Aku harus memilah beberapa dokumen di ruang referensi sebelum bertemu dengan Sachi. Ketika aku sedang bekerja, kepala sekolah turun. Setelah dia dan aku berbicara sebentar, tiba-tiba ia datang padaku dari belakang. Dia meraih saya dan memaksa saya turun, kemudian mulai membuka kancing blus saya. Dia selalu begitu baik, mendengarkan seluruh masalahku ... tapi hari ini, ia bahkan tidak tampak seperti orang yang sama. Matanya dingin dan kosong. Aku sangat terkejut seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak tahu persis apa yang terjadi padaku setelah itu. Aku menyelinap pergi entah bagaimana, tapi tiba-tiba dia tepat di belakangku. Aku hanya mampu menjauh sampai di tangga. Aku berbelok, sedikit dan merasa dia mendorongku ... Lantai datang padaku cepat, dan tiba-tiba, aku menemukan diriku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku merosot di tanah begitu saja ... dan aku sudah mati. Darah tumpah keluar dari kepalaku. Aku yakin itu adalah neraka untuk dibersihkan. Aku juga kehilangan kendali atas perutku - memalukan. Aku menjauh ... tapi aku ditarik kembali oleh suara yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Sachiko melihat semuanya. Aku kira dia akan datang untuk menemukanku ... Kepala sekolah berada di belakangnya. Apa dia berencana untuk membunuhnya? Aku berteriak dengan setiap kekuatanku agar Kepala Sekolah berhenti ... tapi aku sudah mati. Aku tidak punya kekuatan. Sachiko mencoba lari, tapi dia memiliki langkah anak 7 tahun. Dia menangkapnya dengan mudah. Dan kemudian, di depan mataku ... dia mencekik Sachi. Seorang pria yang kejam ... Dia mengancingi kembali bajuku, kemudian mengambil Sachiko ke ruang bawah tanah dan menguburkannya. Dia mungkin akan mengatakan kematianku adalah kecelakaan, dan melaporkannya hilang. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku tidak pantas ini. Tidak ada penebusan atas apa yang dia lakukan ..._

 _1953/07/20_

 _Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Menurut laporan resmi, aku terpeleset dan jatuh ... dan belum ada yang telah dikatakan kepada siapa pun tentang Sachiko. Para guru dan siswa lain semua berkabung untukku. Mereka begitu baik. Aku menghargai mereka ..._

 _1953/07/21_

 _Ada orang asing yang duduk di kursiku. Perawat baru, tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi tidak ada yang datang untuk melihatnya. Dia sangat tidak populer. Aku benci dia._

 _1953/07/26_

 _Sedikit demi sedikit, aku kehilangan pikiranku. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku memudar. Cahaya gelap sudah menginvasi diriku..._

 _"Aku sangat sendirian. Jadi sangat kesepian ... "_

 _"Aku ingin melihat Sachiko lagi. Aku ingin melihat anak-anak lagi. "_

 _"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya tentang apa yang dia lakukan."_

" _Aku akan membunuh mereka semua. "_

 _1973/07/12_

 _Sachi adalah kebanggaanku. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untukku. Dia bahkan akan membunuh banyak orang untuk menemaniku. Dia mengirimkanku begitu banyak anak. Aku mencintai mereka semua._

 _1973/07/15_

 _Aku harus membuatnya berhenti. Hal ini tidak akan membuat saya bahagia. Sachiko, tolong berhenti._

 _1973/07/16_

 _Keluarganya sama bersalah seperti dia. Aku akan mengutuk seluruh keturunannya, selamanya. Aku akan menghipnotis tepat ke otak mereka._

 _1973/07/17_

 _Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi? Sachiko, yang meninggal bersamaku dua puluh tahun yang lalu, memiliki tubuh lagi. Dia membunuh anak-anak dan mengirimkan jiwa mereka kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak ingin itu! Itu tidak akan membuatku bahagia! Sachiko ... datang temui aku! Bicara denganku!_

 _1973/07/20_

 _Sachiko menewaskan enam orang, dan ketika mereka mati, itu seperti setiap jejak keberadaan mereka dihapus dari sejarah. Dia tidak mampu menculik dan membunuh anak sendiri ... Dia membuat pria melakukan penculikan untuknya. Sachiko ... Tolong, berhenti ..._

 _1973/07/23_

 _Sachi tidak lagi membunuh demi aku. Sekarang dia hanya membunuh karena dia menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu kapan perubahan ini terjadi ... Dia menjadi akhluk hidup yang berubah-ubah, makhluk yang mudah marah. Mereka membunuh kami. Setelah semua aku tidak bisa memaafkan siapa pun yang membunuh manusia lain. Aku akan membunuh mereka semua. Aku akan membunuh mereka untuk apa yang mereka lakukan. Aku akan menunjukkan kepada mereka tanpa ampun._

 _1973/07/24_

 _Membunuh lebih_

 _1973/07/25_

 _Membunuh lebih_

 _1973/08/15_

 _Bawakan ak h_

 _1973/09/18_

 _Berkat Sachi, aku tidak lagi sendirian. Dia mengirimiku tiga anak sedikit lebih manis saat ini. Sachi adalah kebanggaan dan sukacitaku. Aku tidak berpikir dia bahkan mengakuiku lagi. Aku masih mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati._

 _1975/11/18_

 _Sekolah telah ditutup, dan kepala sekolah melompat dari atap. Aku pikir aku akan bernyanyi dengan anak-anak. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan bahagia._

 _1975/11/23_

 _Sachi sudah berkeliaran di lorong-lorong. Ini ruang kosong ... Dia membunuh siapa saja yang masuk. Orang yang pernah mendengar rumor, atau hanya ingin tahu. Dia dan aku sama-sama begitu sangat haus ... Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan tentang hal itu._

 _._

Subaru tercenung, memandangi diari yang ditulis oleh orang yang telah meninggal. Ia memasukkan diari tersebut ke dalam tasnya.

"Ayo, Yukiko! Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Kita lanjutkan!" Subaru bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa dan menyembunyikan tentang diari itu.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka melihat satu anak kecil yang mirip dengan di koran tadi. Mereka mematung sejenak, melihat matanya yang bolong dan bajunya yang ternodai oleh darah.

"Hati-hati Subaru! Mungkin itu arwah anak itu!" Yukiko mundur perlahan.

"Beriaaa kembaiih.. Iaah-kuuuh.." Anak itu berjalan menuju Yukiko dan Subaru.

"Lariiii!" teriak Yukiko.

Yukiko dan Subaru berlari sekencang mungkin tanpa arah yang jelas. Setelah berlari cukup lama, mereka berakhir di sebuah kelas di lantai dua. Mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat. Mereka baru saja duduk sambil berusaha untuk mendapatkan udara yang cukup ketika napas mereka tercekat. Tidak jauh dari mereka, sesosok _zombie_ mendekati mereka.

"Grooooo..."

Yukiko menutup matanya dan berteriak lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari itu. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan Subaru-kun?" tanyanya gemetaran.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Kembalikan. Lidah mereka." Bukan Subaru yang menjawab pertanyaan Yukiko, melainkan sesosok boneka yang memunculkan kepalanya dari kantong baju yang dipakai oleh _zombie_ laki-laki paruh baya tersebut. Boneka kain anak kecil Jepang itu sudah lusuh, bahkan kepalanya hampir lepas dari badannya. Ukurannya tidak lebih dari genggaman tangan orang dewasa. "Mereka punya. Lidah. Tolong... Maafkan aku."

Yukiko masih belum pulih dari ketakutannya. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Tangannya berkeringat dingin. Yukiko menoleh takut-takut ke arah Subaru sementara boneka itu masih mengoceh mengenai "lidah mereka". "Subaru-kun?" suara Yukiko bergetar.

Subaru mengangkat kacamatanya, sebelum menjawab, "Eh... I-itu... Tampaknya... anak kecil yang meninggal itu kehilangan lidahnya. J-jadi kita harus mencari lidah mereka, d-dan mengembalikannya." Subaru sendiri pun masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari gelombang rasa takut yang melandanya ketika melihat _zombie_ itu menakuti mereka.

Yukiko menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya. "Subaru! Ternyata dugaanku benar!" Yukiko tersenyum puas. Tampaknya Yukiko sudah normal kembali.

"Ya ya ya, masalahnya dimana kita bisa menemukan lidah mereka, di sekolah seluas ini?" _Zombie_ itu akhirnya berjalan menjauhi mereka, meninggalkan mereka. Subaru dan Yukiko menghela napas lega. Boneka itu masih belum berhenti mengoceh.

"Sachiko. Anak itu. Dialah yang di balik semua ini. Kembalikan lidah mereka. Kembalikan. Maaf, maafkan aku," begitu terus kata boneka itu. Boneka tersebut terus mengulang soal "kembalikan lidah mereka" dan "Sachiko".

"Sachiko itu... anak yang selamat? Pelakunya bukannya... anak si kepala sekolah! K-kenapa..." Yukiko sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan boneka itu.

"Mungkin ada alasan dibalik semua ini. Kita harus bertemu Sachiko," kata Subaru.

"M-mungkin yang sekarang di depan kita... adalah arwahnya," Yukiko merinding, dalam hati mengeluhkan jumlah arwah yang sudah dilihatnya selama beberapa jam terakhir ini. Subaru terenyak melihat di depan mereka lagi-lagi ada sesosok arwah.

Di depan mereka terlihat arwah anak kecil dengan baju terusan merah selutut yang sudah kotor dengan noda darah yang sudah mengering. Baju yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Rambutnya hitam lurus panjang sepinggang. Anak kecil itu menyeringai. Yukiko bersiap kabur—ia sudah tidak ingin berhubungan dengan arwah manapun lagi. Namun, sebelum mereka sempat kabur, anak kecil itu sudah menghilang.

Subaru mencoba mencari-cari anak kecil itu. Saat berjalan, tiba-tiba Subaru tersandung. Kakinya tersangkut di antara celah kayu karena lantai kayu sekolah itu tidak rata. Ia melihat ke bawah dan melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. "Apa ini? Sebuah kantung?" Subaru mengambilnya.

"Ya Tuhan, i-ini lidah korban." Yukiko menatap kantung itu tidak percaya. Pada kantung itu tertulis nama 'Ryo' di depan kantungnya, dengan darah.

"Tampaknya kita harus mencari lidah, mengembalikan pada pemiliknya, lalu baru mencari Sachiko. Kurasa arwah Sachiko belum puas membunuh teman-temannya. Terlihat dari wajahnya haus darah tadi. Mungkin saja itu memicu arwah teman-temannya dendam padanya, bukan begitu?"

"T-tapi, arwah anak-anak kecil yang lain itu tampaknya ingin membunuh kita juga. Seolah-olah anak-anak itu berada di bawah pengaruh Sachiko. Kalau sudah seperti itu... Jadi kita harus menemukan dua lagi, menenangkan arwah teman-temannya yang terhipnotis, lalu mencari Sachiko, dan segera pergi!" Yukiko berespons dengan semangat.

"Kupikir di sini ada..." Subaru mencongkel sedikit celah pada jendela dekat situ. Lalu jatuhlah kantung yang berisi lidah, tertulis 'Yuki'.

"Satu lagiii!" Yukiko tambah semangat. Ia sudah tidak sabar keluar dari tempat menyeramkan ini. "Ah itu! Di sana! Di bawah lantai diujung sana!" Yukiko melesat dengan Subaru mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Kau benar, Yukiko-san."

"Tsuji!" Lidah anak-anak itu lengkap sekarang. Tepat setelah panggilan itu, tiga anak datang menghampiri mereka. Yukiko dan Subaru menyerahkan kantung-kantung berisi lidah yang mereka temukan.

"Teriaa kasii..." ucap anak kecil dengan satu mata.

"Tenanglah kalian di alam sana." Yukiko dan Subaru melihat kepergian ketiga anak itu, lalu berdoa untuk mereka.

Mereka telah naik turun tangga, masuk keluar kelas, mengelilingi seluruh Heavenly Host Elementary School, tapi tak kunjung menemukan Sachiko.

"Ayolah Sachikoo, keluarlah kauu, kumohoon," Yukiko berteriak hampir putus asa.

Baru saja Yukiko selesai berkata, Sachiko berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Sachiko! Kumohon, tenanglah di alam sana. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kau tidak perlu membunuh lagi untuk ibumu. Tidak perlu lagi," ujar Subaru. "Anak-anak itu sudah memaafkanmu. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Sachiko."

"Baiklah.." Sachiko berkata lirih. Perlahan arwahnya yang merah berubah menjadi warna putih. Keberadaan arwah Sachiko sudah berubah bukanlah lagi sebuah teror bagi mereka. Sachiko yang sudah tenang tidak lagi mengancam mereka.

"Cepat kalian lakukan jimat itu sebelum aku pergi," Sachiko tersenyum.

"Ayo!" Mereka mengulang mantra dan menyatukan jimat mereka kembali.

"Arigatou," Sachiko berkata untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Yattaa! Kita kembali, Subaru-kun!" Yukiko berteriak senang.

"Nah, kasus selesai kan, Yukiko?" Subaru membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ya! Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa maksudmu dengan 'membunuh untuk ibumu'?"

"Ibunya adalah seorang petugas UKS, pada saat di UKS, aku membaca diarinya, dan semua alasan Sachiko, juga semuanya tentang kejadian ini,"

"Dan kau tidak membawanya? Payah!" Yukiko mendecak kesal.

"Tentu saja aku bawa, ini adalah bukti yang paling kuat. Lihat, semuanya tertulis disini," Subaru membuka beberapa halaman lalu menutup lagi.

"Sasuga Subaru-kun!" Mereka berdua tertawa—tawa yang menujukkan kelegaan karena sebuah kasus telah terpecahkan.

.

.

 **FIN**


End file.
